Blue's Scizor
|nature=Docile |type1=Bug |type2=Steel |media=special |evolution=1 |epnum=PS018 |numeps1=between 59 and 98 |firststagename=Scyther |pokemonname=Scizor |epname=A Tale of Ninetales |firstevoep=PS115 |firstevoname=''Prior to'' Forretress of Solitude |prevonum=123 |evo1num=212 |current=With Blue |va=no }} Blue's Scizor (Japanese: グリーンのハッサム Green's Hassam) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his starter Pokémon. As of My, My, My Mimic, he is level 82 and his Characteristic is "takes plenty of siestas." History Prior to the start of the series, Blue gave his Scizor, as a Scyther, to Chuck for intensive training. One of the skills he learned was reading his opponent's moves. Scizor first appeared as a Scyther in A Tale of Ninetales, when Scyther is accidentally traded to alongside Blue's other Pokémon. During the three days that Red has them he attempts to get them to relax and open up to him, with little success. They later traded back, while keeping the caring attitude that Red installed in them. In Go for the Golbat, Scyther battled against Koga. Scyther attempted to strike Koga with , but Koga's ninja armor, revealed to be a , quickly envelops the both of them, preventing any further action from Scyther. Blue attempted to use him again as a last ditch effort to defeat Koga but he was quickly countered by his and defeated. In a flashback shown in Growing Out of Gengar, Blue used Scyther as his last attempt to defeat Agatha. Even though Agatha said that Scyther's physical attack will be no use against formless Pokémon, Blue is reminded of what his master once told him; that even though there's no form, you can still slice through an enemy without form so long as you grasp the essence of the foe. Blue then calls for a Slash from Scyther, slicing and to pieces. In Striking Golduck, Scyther is used alongside the rest of Blue's team to attack Agatha's Gengar. Despite a group attack Gengar escapes into Blue's shadow and attacks Scyther. Not wanting to give Gengar more places to hide Blue calls all his Pokémon back. In Forretress of Solitude, it was revealed that Scyther had evolved into a Scizor. In the next chapter, Scizor fought against a group of wild Pokémon that started rampaging due to the Pokémon March playing on a nearby radio. Scizor starts by attacking with and follows up by scaring the Pokémon with his two claws, which resemble heads. Scizor finishes the battle with , allowing Blue to capture them all. Scizor appeared in Double Dealing with Deoxys, participating in a double battle against Red. Scizor, with in his pincers, flies above Snor. Scizor then drops Machamp, who proceeds to grab Snor's body. Machamp proceeds to use and tosses Snor onto the ground and swiftly defeats him. Blue follows this up by having Scizor attack Gyara with , knocking him out too. Red sends out Pika and Aero as his last two Pokémon and has Aero use on Scizor, which doesn't cause recoil damage due to his Ability. Aero follows up by using on Scizor, forcing Blue to switch him out. In Don't Doubt Deoxys, Blue sends out Scizor and Machamp to attack Orm's horde of , which had bound itself to Blue. Machamp blasts that Shuckle with , while Scizor attacks with Metal Claw. then shows up from underground and defeats the head Shuckle, scattering the rest. Blue reveals that Scizor and Machamp were simply a diversion for Rhydon to attack. In The Final Battle VII, Scizor appeared alongside the rest of Blue's team when he was checking to make sure they all survived the petrification caused by and . In Scizor Defends, Scizor battled against and a wild . Although X managed to get Pinsir to clamp Scizor with his horns, Scizor was too strong for the attack to do any damage. Personality and characteristics Being with since before the start of the series, Scizor has a personality very similar to him. He is serious, calm, and focused in everything he does and does not take well to Trainers who do not show the same level of commitment. Due to his training with Chuck he is able to read his opponent's moves. As a Scyther, he was used mainly for his agility and fast attacks and is now used for his high defense capabilities. Blue and Scizor have a strong relationship and have been in thousands of battles together. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Scyther Slash|1=Scizor False Swipe|2=Scizor Metal Claw|3=Scizor Steel Wing}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Slash as a Scyther|1=False Swipe|2=Metal Claw|3=Steel Wing}}}} Trivia * from the games also uses a Scyther in Stadium 2. * Blue's Scizor is able to fly, despite what the Pokédex entries in the Pokémon games state. Related articles Scizor Scyther Scizor de:Blaus Scherox es:Scizor de Azul it:Scizor di Blu ja:グリーンのハッサム zh:小茂的巨钳螳螂